


Rolling on the High Seas

by Converselaces



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, chillin like some cool pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Converselaces/pseuds/Converselaces
Summary: Literally just really short Straw Hat scenes on the Sunny Xb
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rolling on the High Seas

"Usopp, what is the biggest thing in the universe?" Luffy asks, the two sitting on the rail with their fishing pole lines dragging through the water. 

"I don't know. Maybe a star or something?" Usopp replies, resting his chin in his palm, his elbow on his knee as he leans forward.

"Wouldn't the universe be the biggest thing in the universe?" Luffy queries back, head tilted as he scratches his temple, face twisted and rather consternated.

"No no no no, you got it all wrong. You can't say the universe is the biggest thing in the universe- it's gotta be a single entity." Usopp dismisses the idea with a yawn, while giving Luffy a puzzled look.

"Oh." Luffy notes. "Then its either a sea king fart or love."

Usopp blinks, unsure how to respond to this at first.

"Oi oi oi, Luffy, you can't say something like that."

"Like what?" the captain asks curiously.

"Like love! That's impossible to measure! Now the sea king fart," Usopp trails off, deep in thought. Luffy watches him for a few seconds expectantly, before throwing his hands up in the air.

"Right?!"

"It's definitely a possibility." Usopp confirms.

"I knew it."


End file.
